


Sloppy Seconds

by mileskaane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Medic, Top Scout, bottom Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Medic's private Friday night routine greatly interests Scout. A bit too much.





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> thank u @noisykid for editing this, i was half asleep when i wrote it and the editing was super necessary. also can someone explain why i wrote this in an hour but can't even bring myself to start my 2000 essay i need to do.
> 
> follow my tf2 tumblr @scoutbottoms (nsfw)  
> and my kpop tumblr @bigbangnsfw (also nsfw)  
> twitter @mileskaane  
> and follow @noisykid! he's a top lad

When Medic had declared one Friday a few months ago that from that point on he’d be taking Friday evenings off, nobody questioned it. He worked hard all week and it was a mystery as to whether he slept at all so the team accepted he probably needed time to wind down. The general agreement amongst the team was that he was sick of the ridiculous injuries Friday night induced, the excitement for the weekend often resulting in bizarre accidents. 

Highlights included Scout and Demo getting drunk together which resulted in them drunkenly brawling until Demo knocked Scout’s buck teeth out. Or the time he’d accidentally hit a baseball straight through one of the windows of Sniper’s van and the rest of the team watched him screaming as he ran past the window, Sniper following him, kukri in hand. He’d actually tripped and broken a toe before Sniper caught up to him and took pity (so long as the repair costs came out of Scout’s paycheck).

Alright, so Scout was usually the one with ridiculous injuries.

Now, Scout knew the doc was serious about his night off and had insisted that he only be disturbed if it was a life or death matter, but this was definitely a serious accident he needed sorting out. 

His old baseball bat had given him a splinter on his thumb.

Scout stopped in his tracks as he heard what sounded like a cry of pain coming from the end of the corridor. He crept up the remainder of the corridor and pressed his ear to the door of Medic’s office. The sound rang out again but sounded more muffled. Scout breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe Medic wouldn’t be so annoyed at him if he was already treating what, judging by the cries in broken English and stutters of Russian, sounded like an injured Heavy. 

His hand on the door, about to push it open, he froze hearing a whine.

“Use your words, what do you want?” Scout heard the unmistakable voice of Medic.

He recoiled from the door at the realisation of what was going on in there. The temptation to stay behind and listen overtook the desire to run and tell the others what was going on. He found himself edging towards the door again.

From the sound of heavy slaps, Medic was spanking or inflicting some sort of pain on Heavy, who was groaning in pleasure or agony, Scout wasn’t sure. He nearly moaned with despair when he felt his dick begin to stir in his underwear. A shaky breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding escaped when he heard a loud slap followed by a muffled shout.

“Take the rest of your clothes off. I’m going to fuck you.”

Scout gulped and dipped his hand into his underwear. He heard the shuffling sounds of Heavy getting undressed and then the undeniable click of a bottle of lube being opened. His teeth sunk into his lower lip at the loud gasp Heavy let out; the sound reverberated around both Medic’s office, leaking through the cracks of the door. Scout imagined Medic’s fingers sliding into Heavy, keeping a slow pace on himself during the torturous wait as the Russian was prepped. With a final slap to the other mans behind, Scout could hear Medic position himself and mutter something low and dirty. Could hear the Russian gasp again as the Medic slid in. Scout could hear Medic detail everything he was going to do to tear him apart. Part of him wanted Medic to do it to him too. Letting out gasps at the same time, Scout and Heavy were captivated by Medic, even if Scout was hidden behind a door, panting into a fist.

Heavy let out a string of curses in both English and Russian as Medic set a fast pace, one that surely wouldn’t ensure either of them lasting very long. Scout knew for sure he was going to lose it soon as he jerked off inside his boxers. He glanced around and decided nobody would probably venture down this corridor anytime soon, hurriedly pulling his dick out as he wrapped his hand around himself.

“Are you going to come without me even touching you? Are my words having such an effect on you that you’re going to come so soon?”

Heavy sobbed out a “y-yes” and Scout found himself gasping “yeah” under his breath, his hand moving faster. With a choked cry, he heard Heavy cum, instantly setting off his own orgasm, his fist squeezing his dick hard. A grunt from Medic signalled his own release. 

Wiping his hand reluctantly on his pants, he tucked himself away and scarpered down the corridor and to his room. He had forgotten why he had even gone to Medic in the first place.

Hours later, he’s still awake and unable to sleep. 

So that’s what Medic did on his evenings off? 

He’d always noticed Heavy’s absence on a Friday night but had just assumed he was in his room reading a book or jerking off to his gun. Feeling a little shameful, he jerks off to the memory of what he heard and falls asleep dazed in his afterglow.

 

It becomes a bit of a dirty recurrence for Scout to creep down the corridor to Medic’s office every Friday evening. Every time ending the same way, palm over his mouth as he panted out an orgasm into his sweaty fist, ear pressed against the door. He can’t help but imagine himself between the two men and is surprised his cock isn’t raw from how much he’s been masturbating. Seeing Heavy and Medic around the base or during battle makes his ears burn red and he’d always run off, trying not to remember their escapades. 

And yet, he couldn’t stay away from that door on a Friday night.

It’s been nearly two months when he hears it.

“Scout, are you going to come in or am I going to have to drag you in?”

He froze. It’d only been a few minutes since he arrived and Heavy hadn’t even started yelling yet. Retracting his hand from his underwear, he slowly opened the door. Heavy was bent over the desk, a few pens and papers scattered on the floor which must have fallen off when he was no doubt slammed down by Medic. The other man had a finger inside Heavy already and was drizzling more lube onto his fingers.

“Good evening, Scout.” He said, not looking up. Heavy let out a breathless moan as another finger slid into him. “Bitte. Come here, mäuschen.”

Scout approached them, chewing his bottom lip. Medic put a gloved hand on his shoulder and forced him to his knees until he was face to face with his clothed erection.

“You w-want me to-?”

“Quiet.” Medic muttered and unzipped his trousers with his free hand.

Scout bit his lip hard as he tugged Medic’s cock out of his underwear. It was bigger and thicker than he expected, with a dark tuft of pubic hair at the base, littered with a few grey hairs. His eyes rolled back as his lips closed around the head and he finally got to taste the older man’s cock. He was enjoying this too much.

With a grunt and a snap of the hips, Medic began to lightly fuck Scout’s throat as he fingered open the larger man sprawled out in front of him.

“Would you like our guest to pay you some attention, hmm?” Medic purred, stroking down Heavy’s back as he thrust three fingers into him. Whining in reply, Heavy attempted to lift his head off the table and glance down at Scout.

“Oh, our guest is putting his mouth to very good use, I assure you that Liebe,” Medic chuckled as he yanked the eager Scout off his cock. “Maybe use that tongue of yours now.”

Medic smirked and gestured to Heavy’s ass. Scout let out a moan and darted forward to get to work. Scout gasped against Heavy’s ass as he felt Medic hold his head in place, controlling him completely. His neglected cock throbbed in his underwear as his face is shoved forward further, nose being crushed as his tongue repeatedly dips inside Heavy’s hole. The bigger man is almost howling with pleasure as Scout lapped at him excitedly.

“Okay, okay, enough.” Medic eventually said, pulling him up by the hair. Scout knew he must look a mess, dishevelled hair and swollen lips from both sucking cock and eating ass, cock aching painfully. He felt amazing.

Without any further warning, Medic thrust into Heavy and Scout could finally hear those whimpers he’d been eavesdropping on for two months. For a minute or two, he was content just watching the two of them roughly fuck before realising they’d soon be done without him. Quickly, he clambered onto the desk in front of Heavy and shimmied his pants and underwear down before sticking his cock in Heavy’s open mouth. 

It was loud and sweaty in the room and everything was going to end all too soon. Scout panted and let his head drop back as he fucked Heavy’s throat. So, so close, he tried to hold back just a bit, wanting to come at the same time as the other two. Sweat dripped down Medic’s forehead as his hips slapped against Heavy’s behind. His eyes connected with Scout and he let out a growl, whilst Scout whines, and they both released into Heavy at the same time.

Scout shuddered through his orgasm and aftershocks, letting his seed splash down the older man’s throat, cock slipping from the bigger man’s mouth when he was finished and he gasping for breath. He watched Medic lean over and whisper something in Heavy’s ear as he reached underneath him to grasp his cock, jerking it quickly. Whatever he says has the other man’s eyes rolling back into his head as he swears his way through a messy orgasm.

“Satisfied?” Medic asked Scout. The younger man grinned and nodded. “Okay, now stop listening to us and verpiss dich.”

Scout blinked once before sprinting out of the room, yanking his pants up in the process, nearly tripping.

“He’ll be back next week.” Heavy mumbled into a pile of papers.

“Yes,” Medic smiled quietly to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose as he stared at the empty doorway. “I’m sure he will.”


End file.
